User blog:Fimber/Crazy things that would make sense... or so...
Don't take this seriously, it's just me trying to find far-fetched and silly reasons that would explain why things were as they were on "Merlin". It can slightly be related to the What if-questions we have been discussing on the forum, although these here have a different meaning ;-) Alright, I need to get some things explained and I'd like some valid reasons regarding some storylines and characters, starting with characters that behaved strangely and without a proper background-story. So Agravaine, for example. Question: why and in what way did he love Morgana so much and why did he hate Uther and Arthur? Answer: '''he was Gorlois! Yes, Gorlois, Uther's former best friend. But not Gorlois as he used to be but maybe a ghost in disguise, maybe even his spirit possessing Agravaine's body. As we know, and aside from the fact that Uther was blamed for pretty much everything on the show, Uther had a thing for trusting the wrong people: Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, Aredian (the Witchfinder), Edward Muirden and, of course, Nimueh. To mention a few. Even Arthur, no matter how much he loved his father, betrayed and lied to Uther multiple times. Well, why not Gorlois, too? Gorlois died in a battle when Uther failed to send reinforcement. We don't know why and we don't know what part he really had in Gorlois' death (he himself denied having had any part in his death) but whether or not it was really Uther's fault, Gorlois may think that Uther was responsible. In addition to his death, which probably wasn't quite a delightful thing, his best friend, Uther, had some fun with his wife, Vivienne. The result was Morgana. If this doesn't make a spirit vengeful, then what does? So Gorlois decided (or was forced) to come back from the Spirit World in order to take revenge on Uther. This would explain his deep love for Morgana that actually never appeared to be a romantic kind of love (at least to me) but a fatherly love, his tears when he found Morgana wounded and almost dead, plus his comment "now you'll get what you deserve, old friend!" when he put the necklace around Uther's neck. Hating Uther and wanting him dead would make sense. Hating Arthur would make sense when considering that he knew of Vivienne's assumed magical powers and had to watch his former best friend persecuting and killing sorcerers only because Arthur was born. We don't know about Vivienne's fate, but in case that she was still alive when the Great Purge began, Vivienne probably had to flee and/or fear for her life anyway (all based on the possibility that Uther didn't want to spare Vivienne and that Gorlois didn't hate magic too). So hating Arthur would make sense, too. Morgana on the throne as Gorlois' beloved adopted daughter and after he had lost his own place (when losing his life, naturally...) would be a pretty good and adequate compensation, wouldn't it? Who knows, maybe Agravaine was actully a very nice guy but then used as a human suit for raging Gorlois. Next one. '''Question: why did Kilgharrah tell Merlin in the end that he indeed fulfilled his destiny when Merlin actually didn't? Answer 1: '''Kilgharrah lied from the beginning. He wanted to be free and he wanted to take revenge on Uther, Camelot and everyone who had ever wronged him, so his plan was to feed Merlin false prophecies in order to push him where he wanted him to be. The result was that in the end, Gwen succeeded the throne, the Pendragons were dead, Camelot probably fell. But why would Kilgharrah want a future without magic when regarding the final scene with Merlin wandering the streets in our modern world? The thing is, he didn't. And it didn't happen. Technology and progress is actually not technology, science and natural progress but the work of magic. Yes, TV, cars, airplanes, nuclear weapons, electricity, space stations and shuttles, Reality TV, Smartphones and Death Metal... come on, does anyone really think that mankind would be capable of inventing all those things on their own? And only within a few decades? No way, it was magic all along. Knowing that people wouldn't agree to oppression for long, the Old Religion seemingly surrendered but in reality gave mankind the cozy feeling of being emancipated. In their arrogance, people believed that it was all their invention, lulling themselves into the false feeling of being the superior creatures walking this planet. And the Old Religion? It's still there, only in disguise. It lives in fairytales, fiction and also in all the religions of the world. Considering this, even the witchhunt in medieval times made sense, given that most of all innocent people without any magical powers were being executed. The Old Religion killed two birds with one stone that way. And the Old Religion has mankind still in its grip, especially the parts of the world in which people delightfully follow the social pressure to worship every new technical invention specifically on the entertainment sector by downloading apps and ringtones like crazy, buying consoles and multiples iPhones, killing their next on Black Fridays in order to get a toaster that they actually don't even need and voting people in and out on talent shows. Not to mention all those wars on religion and submittance to powerful beings... Of course, Arthur rising again was a flat out lie, too. He didn't rise. Not even when the world was shaken by catastrophies and world wars. BUT: telling Merlin this keeps the young/old powerful warlock calm. As long as he thinks that Arthur will rise again and that the superior mystical powers actually know when it's time and what they're doing, he doesn't intervene and faithfully hides behind his long white beard. It worked, didn't it? That's also why Gwen was never mentioned in the "prophecies", to distract from the original plan and to not make anyone suspicious. Clever. '''Answer 2: after the veil between the two worlds was opened by Morgause and Morgana, the entire Merlinverse disappered and we got to see another one, a Merlinverse in a parallel universe. This would explain the odd and callous behaviour of the characters. Merlin growing colder and more selfish, Gaius indifferent, Gwen turning into Cinderella, forgetting about Elyan immediately after his death, Arthur never really knowing what's going on and being undecided all the time, Uther being blamed for things he had never done (like, for example, being accused of having been a king of war) and returning as a mad, evil psycho who wanted to harm/kill even his own son. Yes, that makes sense. Seasons four and five didn't tell the stories of our beloved characters we've been introduced to anymore but the stories of their counterparts in the parallell universe. And this isn't all, it wasn't just one parallel universe but hopping into multiple universes all the time. This also explains why it was being said several times that Uther started hunting down sorcerers twenty years ago, despite the years passing by and the very fact that at the end of season five, it was almost thirty years already. Yeah, of course, the multiple universes had different time lapses. This would also explain the constant amnesia of several characters, like, for example, Arthur not knowing who Mordred was, suddenly knowing of the circumstances of his birth, never remembering that Merlin mysteriously saved him from hopeless situations, Merlin telling Arthur that he saw his father for the last time at some spot in the woods when he told him before that he can't remember his father, Arthur always thinking that Uther wasn't proud of him, no matter how often Uther told him that he's proud of him, Morgana forgetting that Uther almost sacrificed his kingdom for her and used magic in order to heal her, Uther telling Arthur that he always put his duty/kingdom first when he actually told him in season one already that Arthur is more important to him than his kingdom and his own life.... and so on. And what does Kilgharrah have to do with it? Well, since it wasn't THE Kligharrah anymore but parallel universe-Kilgharrahs all the time, nobody knows what prophecies he had told the multiple parallel-universe Merlins all the time. Maybe one prophecy was that in the end, Arthur has to die in order to have Gwen ruling Camelot, but the Merlin in the final episode wasn't from this Kilgharrah's universe but accidentally landed here and had a different prophecy in mind. Maybe this Merlin didn't call Kilgharrah in time when Arthur was slowly dying because the prophecy (one of the many of the parallel universes) said that he wasn't allowed to call Kilgharrah while they were still only half way in the woods... We don't know. This would also explain why Morgana suddenly turned into a psychopath when returning in season three. Remember, she probably wasn't THE Morgana anymore but another one... from somewhere else... from somewhere where perhaps Arthur and the others treated her badly and Uther did some horrible things to her and Vivienne of which we have no idea of. Confused? Never mind. We watched "Merlin" seasons four and five, so we should be used to it. Answer 3: no parallel universes and no Kilgharrah conspiracy but Gaius behind this all. Gaius' plan from the very beginning: he wanted the Pendragons dead and Gwen on the throne. Why? Because he was a follower of the Old Religion. Gwen on the throne was easier manipulate, even though he did a pretty good job on manipulating Arthur and Uther. Yet, Gwen was not so difficult to handle. By making Merlin believe that he has to fulfill his destiny, he kept Arthur alive long enough in order to marry Gwen. Had Uther died much sooner, Camelot might have fallen into the hands of those who were even worse than him. Or into the hands of those who weren't fit to rule such a great kingdom. So when Arthur was finally ready, Uther wasn't important anymore and Merlin was so into the prophecy-rubbish that he would continue keeping Arthur alive until Morgana was defeated and Gwen could rule with Gaius as the manipulator. As a matter of fact, Gaius was the one who had written the whole prophecy and even the other seers and Kilgharrah fell for it. The moment that Kilgharrah realised that he was pranked, he couldn't admit but tell Merlin that he fulfilled his destiny and that Arthur will rise again. Then he disappered in shame. Anyone wondered why Gaius lived so long and survived really everything? Of course, Morgana's turn to the dark side was Gaius' doing, too. Answer 4: if it wasn't Gaius evil pan to have them all being killed in order to rule the kingdom with Gwen as a puppet on a string - well, Gaius was famous for sedating people whenever they had to fight a disease or emotional problems, no matter of which kind. He gave potions and fluids and herbs and medicine... and in the end, his patients were asleep, sedated, numb, out of order. Uther, when he was under the influence of the mandrake root - Gaius gave him a sleeping draft. Uther, when he was broken - Gaius gave him a potion that brought him "peace" (I wonder... could Uther also see colours and hear music due to this potion?....), Uther, when he was stabbed by the Gleeman - Gaius gave him something to sedate him, Arthur, when he was injured/posioned - potions, Morgana, when she couldn't sleep - potions again. And he gave Uther something against the pain in his shoulder. He had been doing this for years! And who knows what kind of stuff he gave them all and what spices and ingredients he used for Merlin's meal?? Maybe it drove them all nuts or dumb, step by step and bit by bit. This would explain a lot of things. Memory loss, personality change, irrational behaviour. And all that only because Gaius mixed weird herbs and fluids that made them all bonkers. And last but not least - Question: '''why did Uther return as an evil psycho-spirit even though he loved his children, never enjoyed killing, never tortured his enemies and also now forgot completely about Morgana and her evil plans? '''Answer 1: it wasn't Uther but Morgana. Yes, of course. Arthur didn't summon his father's spirit but was tricked by Morgana in the shape of Uther. Which is why "Uther" told Arthur all those mean things, scolded him, humiliated him and in the end wanted to kill him. Morgana-Uther had quite some problems with the loyal knights of Camelot, of course, so she attacked Percival and Gwaine but left Mordred be. If ever, the real Uther would have tried to get rid of a knight who is a powerful sorcerer instead of the ones who saved his ass and Camelot before. Morgana-Uther would certainly try to kill Gwen, the one who was sitting on HER throne, after all. That's for sure. And she would enjoy the misery of those she attacks, unlike Uther who wouldn't. Only the flames were too tiny, she had to work on her fire-magic a little.... Also, Morgana-Uther would not speak ill of herself and be so stupid to warn Arthur about her upcoming evil plans - unlike the real Uther who absolutely would warn Arthur in order to prevent him from dying and Camelot from falling into the hands of magic (if he hadn't changed his mind). Not to mention that Morgana-Uther would have a ball killing Merlin once she learns that he has magic, after everything he had done to her... yes, granted, it was only trying to save his friends and entire Camelot, plus not helping her killing all his friends, but that's enough for Morgana. Enough for Merlin to deserve death. And a slow one. The real Uther would have wanted to see Gaius again (aside from all the other things he would and wouldn't have done), but Morgana-Uther would have to deal with the others first and take care of the Gaius-problem later. After all, Gaius' potion helped her to make Arthur and Merlin see and talk to "Uther", hence convincing them that it was "him". Has anyone ever wondered why "ghost-Uther" never mentioned magic? That he never told Arthur that he at least kept the ban of magic? Only when Merlin revealed himself, "Uther" mentioned magic but never before, not even when Arthur told him off and accused "him" of having acted only out of fear. It was all Morgana. Why else would a sorceress coincidentally have a Horn of Cathbhadh and give it to Arthur? It's not like all witches and warlocks had some tools for summoning the dead in their pockets, just in case.... "Oh look, Arthur, the one who still persecutes us. Here, I have a thingy with which you can summon the dead, even though I don't know why you would want it and to what purpose and if you even use it. But take it anyway, it's not important to us, we rather give it to the one who forbids magic and kills us because with you, it will be safe." And if you wonder why this didn't occur to Arthur and Merlin - remember, Gaius' potions ;-) Answer 2: it was a part of Gaius' evil plan again. He knew that the Horn of Cathbhadh should have been used in a different way but tricked Arthur into using it wrongly so that an unreal likeness of Uther would appear and make Arthur trying to get a distance between his father and himself. That way Arthur would relax a bit more on the magic-issue and slowly also influence Gwen so that Gaius can manipulate her later much easier. This would explain why Gaius wasn't interested in Uther's peace of soul at all. Aside from the fact that, if he had such evil plans, he had never cared for Uther anyway, this wasn't even the real Uther. It also explains why "Uther" started a fire with Gwen in the room by tiny cute little baby-flames instead of killing her immediately and/or starting a big fire. Time enough for Merlin to save her but reason enough for Arthur to disapprove of his "father". And Gwaine and Percival? They supported the ban of magic. What's more to say? So, the murder is out. Isn't it? Category:Blog posts